Analyte monitoring systems generally include a sensor such as a subcutaneous analyte sensor, at least a portion of which is inserted under the skin for fluid contact with interstitial fluid, for detecting analyte levels such as glucose levels, a transmitter (such as an RF transmitter) in communication with the sensor and configured to receive the sensor signals and to transmit them to a corresponding receiver unit by for example, using RF data transmission protocol. The receiver may be operatively coupled to a glucose monitor that performs glucose related calculations and data analysis.
The transmitter is in signal communication with the sensor. Generally, the sensor is configured to detect and measure the glucose levels of the patient over a predetermined period of time, and the transmitter is configured to transmit data corresponding to or associated with the measured glucose levels over the predetermined period of time for further analysis. To initially deploy the sensor so that the sensor contacts and electrodes are in fluid contact with the patient's analyte fluids, a separate deployment mechanism such as a sensor inserter or introducer is used. More specifically, the introducer includes a sharp needle shaped inserter that is configured to pierce through the skin of the patient and substantially concurrently guide the sensor through the patient's skin so as to place at least a portion of the sensor in fluid contact with the target biological fluid of the patient.
The inserter is typically used only during the sensor insertion process, and once the sensor is properly and accurately positioned, the inserter and the introducer are discarded. This requires a level of care as the inserter is sharp and may damage other parts of the patient's skin if not properly handled. Further, since the tip of the inserter has come into fluid contact with the patient's biological fluids, it is important to take particular precautions in the handling of the inserter.
Further, to minimize data errors in the continuous or semi-continuous monitoring system, it is important to properly insert the sensor through the patient's skin and securely retain the sensor during the time that the sensor is configured to detect analyte levels. Additionally, for the period of continuous or semi-continuous monitoring which can include, for example, 3 days, 5 days or 7 days, it is important to have the transmitter in proper signal contact with the analyte sensor so as to minimize the potential errors in the monitored data.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to have method and apparatus for providing simple, easy to handle and accurate sensor introduction and retention mechanism for use in an analyte monitoring system. More specifically, it would be desirable to have method and apparatus that minimizes the number of components which the patient has to handle, and which also reduces the number of required steps to properly and accurately position the analyte sensor in fluid contact with the patient's analytes.